Firepaw: A forbidden love
by Frostheart1
Summary: Rusty is a house cat that knows nothing about warriors. will he be excepted into the clan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rusty looked over the fence at the woods. He kept thinking to himself "_Do I dare jump over the fence? No, not tonight._"Rusty jumped down from the fence and padded threw the flap in his house folks den. He ate a few mouthfuls of the hard, tasteless pellets they put in his bowl. When he was done he jumped onto his house folk's bed. They greeted him with petting and weird rumbling noises. Rusty curled up on the edge of the bed and went to sleep.

The next morning rusty decided to jump the fence. As he leaped a cat hurtled out of the under growth and bowled him over. This cat was a tom, a much bigger tom then he was. He was a dark brown tabby tom. As rusty struggled to brake free he noticed that the other cat had claws big enough to kill rusty with one blow. This made rusty think faster. Then he had an idea. He went limp under the bigger cats grasp. The tom lunged forward and clamped his jaws on rusty's shoulder. Rusty needed to wait until the tom bit down. A few hearts beats later rusty felt teeth pierce his shoulder. Quick as lightning rusty kicked out with his back legs to make contact with the exposed soft part of the tomes belly. It worked the only part the tabby was able to grab was fur. As rusty backed towards his house folks fence he heard the tom say "mangy kittypet go run back to your twolegs."

"_What is a kittypet and a twoleg?" _rusty thought to himself.

Rusty forced himself to stay where he was. He had an idea. Without saying anything rusty jumped over the fence and waited for the tom to leave. When he was gone rusty jumped back over the fence and followed the tabby's trail. Eventually he watched as the tom squeezed his way through a thorn bush. Rusty followed. At once he was overwhelmed with cat sent. Cats of all sizes were gathering around rusty. A blue-gray she-cat spoke first.

"Tigerclaw, why have you brought this kittypet to our camp?"

The dark brown tabby tom he had fought with replied "I didn't, he must have followed me here.

"well now that he's here … how did he fight?" Asked bluestar.

"Pretty good for a kittypet, but instead of fighting back he ran as soon as he got the chance." Tigerclaw replied.

"Hmmm,"said bluestar "we'll have to fix that. Graypaw do your worst.

A gray tom tried to charge him but rusty jumped up and landed neatly on his shoulders. Graypaw let out a huff of surprise but quickly rolled onto his back and crushed rusty beneath him. Rusty scrapped his hind claws down graypaws spine. Graypaw turned around and bit down on rusty's shoulder. Rusty went limp and as soon as gray paw let go rusty pounced on him. He bit graypaws neck, not hard enough to kill him but just enough to draw blood.

"STOP," yowled bluestar.

Both cats broke away. The kittypet has one and lost his collar. Rusty didn't notice before but he could now fell wind in his neck fur where his collar used to be.

"What is your name kittypet?" asked bluestar.

"R-rusty," he replied.

"Rusty would you like to become an apprentice of thunderclan?"

"Yes," replied rusty.

"Ok then," bluestar leaped on top of a tall rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting," she yowled though there was really no need for most of the clan was already gathered.

"Rusty, do you promise to train in the ways of a warrior and to learn the warrior code?" asked bluestar.

"I do," said rusty.

" then by the powers of starclan I give you your apprentice name until you earn your warrior name you will be called firepaw, tigerclaw will be your mentor." She said.

Cheers erupted from the crowed "firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!"

Firepaw padded over to graypaw,"sorry about hurting you," firepaw apologized.

"That's ok,"said graypaw, "it was worth it."

_ok this is my first story so tell me how I did, yeah I know its probably really bad, but just comment and tell me what you think._

_ -Frostheart_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firepaw was covered in scratches. He was battle training with Tigerclaw. He had made Firepaw keep his claws sheath, while the brown tabby fought with all his force . . . claws unsheathed. Since Firepaw didn't know anything about training he assumed this was the normal why to train an apprentice. But he decided not to mention it anyway.

When Firepaw got back he went straight to the medicine den. He hadn't seen the medicine cat yet so he was just going to tell them that he ran into a bramble thicket. He pushed his way into the medicine den and instantly stopped. He was staring straight into the eyes of the most beautiful she-cat he had ever seen. Their eyes were locked. He felt this emotion but he didn't know what it was.

"I . . . I'm s-spottedleaf, the medicine cat." she stammered.

"Hi, I'm F-firepaw, I ran into a bramble thicket." Firepaw explained.

Their stare broke. "Ok, I'll get you some herbs." She squeezed into the herb storage and got marigold out. Then she gently applied the politic.

"Thank you Spottedleaf," Firepaw said.

"Anytime," she replied

For a moment they held their gaze, but Firepaw had to go.

Three sunrises had passed and Firepaw was already picking up on clan ways. He grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and settled down to eat.

"Hey Graypaw, do you want to share?" he called out.

"Sure," said Graypaw sitting down beside him.

When they were done he and Graypaw went to catch up with Tigerclaw who was leading the sunhigh patrol. As they were patrolling the shadowclan border Firepaw smelled something.

"Tigerclaw, what is that, I've never smelled it before?" asked Firepaw.

Graypaw answered "that's fox, and it smells fresh." He explained to Firepaw.

"We should report it to blu- " but he never got to finish.

The fox, which had been hiding behind him in the undergrowth, pounced on Firepaw and ripped off his head.

The End

_Hope you guys like twist endings, hahaha!_

_ ok ok, i'm joking,just joking._

_sorry about the whole dyeing thing, I had serious writers block last night. I might have the rewritten part of chapter 2 posted tonight but it will probably be up tomorrow. tell me what you think comment or PM me_

_ -Frostheart_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Ok, so last time I did a twist ending._

_But I only did that because I had major writers block. So I'm going to restart from where the smell the fox. Enjoy!_

"_It smells fresh." _said Graypaw_._

"_We should report it to Blu-." _but Firepaw never got to finish.

The fox leaped out of the undergrowth behind him and landed on his shoulders. But before it had a chance to rip off his head Graypaw pulled it off Firepaw. Firepaw got up and started swiping at the fox, and Graystripe matched him blow for blow. While the fox was distracted Tigerclaw jumped onto it's back and dug his claws in. Then Tigerclaw gave it a deep warning bite to the throat and together the three of them chased the fox over the border, off of clan territory.

"Well done," Tigerclaw praised the two apprentices, "I suggest that we go back to camp and get are wounds looked at, and I'm going to go talk to bluestar about what a great job you two did."

Firepaw's heart lifted at the thought of seeing Spottedleaf again. _"No," he_ thought, "_I can't, it's against the warrior code." _He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Then he went to catch up with Graypaw heading back to camp.

When he got back to camp he went with Graypaw to the medicine den, while Tigerclaw went to Bluestar's den. As soon as they entered the medicine den Spottedleaf caught Firepaws eye. He felt himself growing hot and guessed that Spottedleaf felt the same. He quickly looked away and hoped that Graypaw hadn't noticed. "We were attacked by a fox." Explained Graypaw. Spottedleaf disappeared into the herb storage and came out with comfrey, cobwebs and goldenrod. Spottedleaf put cobwebs on places were fur was missing to stop the bleeding. She put comfrey on their scratches and goldenrod on the places missing fur. Spottedleaf licked Firepaws cheek.

Firepaw, blushing, turned away and hoped Graypaw hadn't noticed.

"Thank you Spottedleaf." They both said.

"You're welcome," She replied.

They met Tigerclaw as they were padding out of the medicine den. "Get some rest," He said, "You two are going on the dawn hunting patrol."

"Ok." They said. They picked up a squirrel to share from the fresh-kill pile. When they were finished they padded into the apprentices den and curled up in their nest.


End file.
